fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy
Roy (ロイ Roi), is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and the son of Eliwood, the main character of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Roy's mother could be either Lyndis, Fiora, Ninian, or another unmentioned woman, depending on who Eliwood gained supports with in Rekka no Ken or if he had any supports at all. Roy is also given access to the Sword of Seals, one of the most powerful weapons in Binding Blade and perhaps the entire series. He is stated in the Hasha no Tsurugi manga to be 15 years old. He makes a brief cameo in the ending to Rekka no Ken. Personality Roy is an upstanding, thoughtful, and idealistic young man who repeatedly shows a desire to help and support others, shown in his interaction with Guinivere and his friend since youth, Lilina. While he would prefer to avoid blood-shed – a fact reflected in his interaction with Guinivere and his tactical efforts to conserve his soldiers – he maintains a strong resolve to see peace return to Elibe. Unlike most young protagonists, however, he is perceptive and cunning for his age – he tricks a traitorous Lycian vassal into exposing himself, deciphers that the bard Elphin is more than he seems (though he does not pursue the truth against Elphin's will), and often reacts calmly and tactically to disturbing news. Roy is also quite oblivious to the obvious feelings that some of the women in the army develop for him. Lilina in particular is quite smitten with him regardless of the player’s actions, but he never notices this. He can either marry her or several other women in the army, which consists of Sue, Lalum, Cecilia, Shanna, or Sophia. Binding Blade .]] Roy is only fifteen years old when the story of Binding Blade begins. Bern had recently conquered the neighboring nations of Sacae and Ilia, and had turned its sights to the Lycian League. Following the Lycian code, each province is obligated to send their armies into battle against those who would attack the nation-states; Roy is thus called home from his studies in Ostia to lead Pherae's armies in his ill father's stead. Along the way to Araphen (the Lycian realm closest to Bern), however, he meets the errant princess of Bern and sister of King Zephiel, Guinivere, who had escaped from her land in the hopes of negotiating a treaty with Lycian nobility. Roy quickly agrees to her proposal to search for a peaceful means to end Bern’s aggression, and it is this encounter (along with his tardy arrival at Araphen to a dying Lord Hector) that will eventually lead him on a journey across Elibe to save the continent from another war between dragons and humans. Roy is also under oath to the dead Lord Hector throughout the game after Chapter 3, in which he promises Hector that he will forever protect Hector's daughter, Lilina. His campaign will force him to put Lycia under Etrurian protection and leads him to find seven of the eight legendary weapons of Elibe (not including the Sword of Seals), deal with rebellion across the continent, recruit comrades, and draw the Sword of Seals. This happens after the other legendary weapons start glowing and pointing in the direction of the Shrine of Seals. Roy draws the sword, triggering his promotion. In the final four chapters, he duels and defeats the errant King Zephiel, who is wielding the Eckesachs, kills Jahn, and finally vanquishes the demon dragon Idenn. Depending on the various supports and actions taken throughout the game, several different endings can occur. All of them generally explain that Idenn's soul was recovered, Roy went back to Pherae and united the League to form the Kingdom of Lycia, and lived in peace. In Game Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Base Stats Promotion Gains Lvl 1 Master Lord *HP: +4 *Str: +2 *Skl: +3 *Spd: +2 *Def: +2 *Res: +5 *Con: +2 *Move: +1 * Sword Mastery Level +3 Growth Rates |80% |40% |50% |40% |60% |25% |30% |} Supports *Marcus *Allen *Lance *Wolt *Thany *Sue *Lilina *Lalam *Cecilia *Sophia Overall Roy is the sole Lord character and protagonist of Binding Blade, the first Fire Emblem game to be released on the Game Boy Advance. In the typical tradition of Fire Emblem's Lords, he starts with somewhat shaky base stats, but can grow into a high-performance unit. His rapier can be of use early on against enemy Cavaliers and Knights, giving him an effective 15 might against them. Note that the rapier does not do bonus damage to Nomads and Troubadours. If you manage to get all Divine Weapons, he will be useful against the bosses for the final chapters. He reaches his secondary class very late in the game, at the start of chapter 22. Though he has good growths, his extremely late promotion limits his combat potential. It is possible to remedy this late promotion by having Roy take as much EXP as he can from enemies in chapters 22-24, though this can be time consuming. He has one of the best affinities, and an A support with Lilina is recommended, as it increases his critical to about 20%. He can also do a triangle support with Alen and Lance for a much needed boost in attack and avoid. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped |-|DLC= Endings '''Normal' Roy - Young Lion (若き獅子 Wakaki shishi) *Roy returned home to rebuild the lands in Lycia that were trampled on during the war. Although both Etruria and Bern offered him high-ranking positions in their courts, he never accepted any of them. Still, people always seemed to like him, and he left behind many legends during the course of his life. With Shanna *Shanna gave up the path of the Pegasus Knight and went to Pherae with Roy, where they married. Rebuilding the battered land was a painful process, but her cheerful personality encouraged many people to rise up and help lead Lycia to prosperity again. With Sue *Sue accompanied Roy to Lycia, where she married him and became the mistress of Pherae. However, she never could cast away her love for nature, and her behavior sometimes troubled those around her, who were not familiar with Sacaean culture. With Lilina *After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia, and married Roy a short while later. Together, Roy and Lilina united the Lycia Alliance and created the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. With Lalum *Lalum accompanied Roy to Pherae, where they married. Many voiced their discontent at bringing in a woman of unknown origins into the family, but Lalum's perseverance and unbending will earned her respect. She then proceeded to live happily with Roy. With Cecilia *Cecilia accompanied Roy to Pherae, where she helped rebuild the battered land. She eventually married Roy, continuing to offer him close support and aid as the duchess of Pherae. With Sophia *Sophia accompanied Roy to Pherae, where they married. Although she was never very talkative, her wise decisions played a major role in the reconstruction of Lycia. Quotes Death Quote If Lilina available If Guinivere available Defeat Quote from Tutorial Mode Super Smash Bros. series Roy's inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Melee sparked interest in the Fire Emblem series in the West; it was in part because of his inclusion that Nintendo began releasing the games internationally beginning with the seventh title in the series. Nintendo of Japan had originally intended to make him playable only in the game's Japanese release, but when he garnered favorable attention during the game's North American localization, Nintendo of America decided to keep both him and fellow Fire Emblem protagonist Marth in the North American and European versions. Roy's inclusion in Melee was more interesting considering that it was his first appearance in any game, even before the release of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade which he starred in. Roy speaks Japanese in all versions of the game due their Fire Emblem games' exclusivity to Japan; Roy is voiced by Fukuyama Jun (福山 潤). Roy is a clone of Marth, sharing a similar moveset focused around speed and mobility. However, there are some key differences such as the Sword of Seals having its sweet spot at the center of blade, dealing more damage if an attack connects there. Most of his moves are also slightly stronger and slower and have a fire effect attached. ''Melee'' Roy is an unlockable character and he must be unlocked by completing 1P Classic Mode as Marth without using continues or alternatively by playing 900 VS. matches. ''Brawl'' In the next installment in the series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Roy may have been originally planned to be in the game, but was cut possibly due to time constraints, or other unknown reasons. A package of unfinished programing found within the code of the game labelled "ROY" has been found via hacking. He appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Special Moveset'' *'Regular Special: Flare Blade': Roy's standard special move. Roy stands stationary as he charges this move. The longer the move is held, the stronger the move becomes but it cannot be stored. After holding the move for 5 seconds, the move will automatically release creating a large explosion in front of him. A fully charged Flare Blade always deals 50% to any enemy that it hits and will result in a One-hit KO unless on a stage with a roof area such as Hyrule Temple. It will also inflict 10% recoil on Roy even if he does not connect with anyone. It can also break shields at full charge. *'Side Special: Double-Edge Dance': Roy's side special move. Roy performs a series of different slashes depending on the button input by the player. After performing the standard Side Special input, the player can press B while pressing up, down, or forward, up to 4 attacks. With all the different move variations, Roy can perform 18 different versions of the Dancing Blade move. high variations are outlined with blue streaks, middle variations are outlined with red streaks, and low variations are outlined with green streaks. *'Up Special: Blazer': Roy's stage recovery move. Roy performs a leaping ascending vertical slash that can hit up to 4 times due to the fire effect imbued in his blade. However it has little horizontal movement making it difficult to recover from off the offscreen. *'Down Special: Counter': Roy's down special move. Roy takes a defenses stance and his body flashes for a few seconds. If any character attacks him with a non-projectile move up close, Roy will deal 1.5x the amount of damage that he would have received. If hit with a projectile, Roy will redirect the projectile upwards at a 30 degree trajectory behind him. However, if he tries to Counter an explosive projectile, it will detonate upon contact and deal damage to Roy. Melee Trophy Profile Brawl Sticker Info Etymology The name "Roy" has been linked to both the Scottish "ruadh" ("red", commonly used as a nickname for someone with red hair) and the Old French "roi" (meaning "king", which can also be written "roy" on the old French), both of which pertain to Roy in some way. Roy's name could come from an abbreviation of "Elroy" continuing the family prefix "El". Trivia *Roy is the only Fire Emblem character to be playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee before his game was released (by four months). He is also the only character in the Smash Brothers series who made his first debut in Smash Bros. instead of his own franchise. **Roy is also the only Fire Emblem Character who has been removed from the roster. **Roy was going to appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl along with Mewtwo and Dr. Mario from Super Smash Bros. Melee, but they were removed, and he was possibly replaced by Ike from Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, but this was neither confirmed nor denied by official sources. **Roy speaks only Japanese in all versions of Super Smash Bros. Melee, along with Marth. Roy is the only playable Fire Emblem character to appear in the Super Smash Bros. series who does not have any games involving him as the main protagonist localized in the west. *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Roy won 1st place on the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to mainly focus on his heroic personality, being kind, strong, noble, and collected. *Roy has more potential wives than any other FE Lord, besides Seliph. *Roy can be 1/4th Manakete if Ninian is his mother because she is half Ice Dragon. *Roy is the only primary protagonist in the entire series whose father is still alive at the end of his game (unless one counts Lucina, technically, though in her timeline her father does die and her status as a primary protagonist is debatable). *If you fight Roy as a SpotPass character for Binding Blade, the other units that join him represent some of his allies: **3 Paladins (Alen, Lance, and Marcus) **1 Sniper (Wolt) **1 General (Bors) **1 Hero (Dieck) **1 Falcon Knight (Shanna) **And 2 Warriors (Lot and Wade) Gallery File:Roy (Binding Blade Artwork).png|Roy's artwork in Binding Blade File:Hasha roy.jpg|An illustration of Roy that appears in the Fire Emblem: 20th Anniversary Encyclopedia. File:RoyManga.jpg|Roy's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Roy v zephiel.png|Roy V.S Zephiel File:Lilina and Roy 2.png|Roy with Lilina in the ending of Rekka no Ken. File:Royingame.png|Roy's portrait in Binding Blade File:FE7Roy.png|Roy's portrait in Rekka no Ken File:Roy lord sword normalattack.gif|Roy's battle sprite in Binding Blade as a Lord. File:roy lord sword.gif|Roy's Critical animation sprite as a Lord. File:Roy masterlord sword.gif|Roy's battle sprite in Binding Blade as a Master Lord using the Sword of Seals. File:FE6 Roy Sword of Seals Ranged.gif|Roy's battle sprite in Binding Blade as a Master Lord using the Sword of Seals as a ranged weapon. File:Animation Roy Master Lord.gif|Roy's Critical animation sprite as a Master Lord using the Sword of Seals. File:RoySSBM.jpg|Roy as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters